Langueur et harmonie
by Rincevent
Summary: Une vie qui passe et ses multiples facettes, parfois complémentaires, parfois contradictoires, formant malgré tout une image d'ensemble.


**Titre** : Langueur & harmonie

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Il était plongé dans les ténèbres et pourtant ses oreilles sifflaient à l'en rendre sourd. Il avait mal partout. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Étrange.

_\- Non, pas spécialement._

Il fut surpris que quelqu'un lui parle et se demanda s'il délirait. D'ailleurs, où était-il, déjà ? Son esprit s'embrouillait.

* * *

C'était arrivé sans qu'il y prenne garde, comme une branche d'arbre qui lui serait subitement tombé sur la tête en le sonnant durablement. Il se souviendrait longtemps de ce jour-là, ils avaient fait leurs exercices quotidiens puis on leur avait expliqué qu'ils allaient désormais commencer un entrainement au combat à main nue, le pancrace. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé au Sanctuaire, il avait aimé ce qu'il faisait. Il faut dire que quelques années plus tôt les gamins de sa rue miséreuse le surnommaient la teigne parce qu'il n'abandonnait jamais. Les gardes instructeurs le repérèrent vite par sa pugnacité. Mais cela ne lui offrit pas la victoire sur un plateau, loin de là. Au contraire, plus son adversaire était grand et fort, plus il devait se dépenser pour ne pas se faire écraser. Il comprit très rapidement qu'utiliser ses jambes lui assurait une allonge certaine et donc maintenait son adversaire à distance raisonnable. Et développait son agilité pour être insaisissable.

Au fil des mois, les séances s'enchaînèrent et il manifesta progressivement un certain talent pour cette discipline, gagnant de nombreux combats. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'affronte. Avant ça il l'avait à peine remarquée. Il le paya chèrement car cette fille était d'une rapidité redoutable. Et, contrairement à lui, elle recherchait le corps à corps pour mieux l'affronter. Sa technique était vicieuse, elle utilisait beaucoup ses ongles comme en témoignaient les multiples griffures par lesquelles elle l'avait lacéré. Un moment d'inattention scella son sort lorsqu'il se plia en deux à cause d'un coup de genou dans le ventre et tomba au sol. Manquant pour le moins de modestie, elle rit aux éclats et s'assit sans façon sur son dos pendant qu'il luttait pour reprendre sa respiration. Le justaucorps qu'elle portait était aussi trempée de sueur que la tunique qu'il avait dû jeter parce qu'elle l'avait lacérée lors du combat. Ce contact souple et humide, il le ressentit comme une humiliation.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, il rumina sa défaite et tenta de laver son honneur en battant son adversaire, sans jamais y parvenir. Vexé de son inaptitude et des commentaires des autres garçons, il s'isolait de son groupe d'amis pour faire des tractions ou, le plus souvent, se pendre par les pieds à une branche d'arbre d'un des bosquets du Sanctuaire. Il aimait sentir le vent le balancer doucement et fermait les yeux, imaginant qu'il n'était qu'une feuille. Une fois, des craquements le tirèrent de sa torpeur et il vit passer un groupe de filles retournant à leurs baraquements non loin. Rester trop près de leurs quartiers était soi-disant dangereux, aussi se méfia-t-il et les laissa-t-il passer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre, il la vit arriver, seule. Elle s'arrêta au pied de l'arbre où il se trouvait et ralentit. Allait-elle s'en prendre à lui ? Non, elle resta immobile puis retira subitement son masque pour éternuer plusieurs fois et se moucher d'un revers de la main. Ce moment resterait gravé dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin car ce fut celui où il tomba amoureux. En dépit de son caractère, elle était douée. Et maintenant il avait pu constater à quel point elle était jolie. Tellement que ses joues devinrent brûlantes et qu'il sentit son ventre se nouer. Il l'avait supposée moche, elle était ravissante.

Il la regarda repartir en courant vers le groupe de filles, bouche bée. Et tomba de sa branche. Plus secoué par ses émotions que par la chute dont il se remit sans grand peine, il retourna à ses quartiers. Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, il ne cessa de l'observer à la dérobée mais redoubla lui-même d'efforts pour avoir de nouveau une chance de l'approcher. Des chances il en eut, mais il n'arriva jamais à la battre. S'il compensait maintenant la vitesse de sa jeune adversaire, sa concentration perturbée assurait à celle-ci des victoires répétées. Lorsque l'année se termina, les épreuves eurent lieu et ils furent tous deux retenus pour devenir apprentis auprès d'un maître. S'il fut d'abord secrètement heureux, il déchanta très vite car ils ne partagèrent pas le même maître, ni le même lieu d'entrainement ni... rien.

* * *

_\- Et pourtant ces années furent cruciales, pour toi._  
\- Qui me parle ? Quelle est cette obscurité ?  
_\- Sans ces entrainements et ces défis, tu n'aurais jamais pu devenir un humain d'exception._  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Je me sens fatigué.

Effectivement, ses sens étaient aussi désorientés qu'il se sentait épuisé au bout du rouleau.

* * *

Les années passèrent, dures voire cruelles, non sans que son maître ne critique à mots couverts la décision récente du Pope d'entraîner sans attendre de tout jeunes adolescents. Certains n'y survécurent pas, leurs juvéniles constitutions ne supportant pas encore un tel régime. Il eut peu l'occasion de la croiser mais constata que son caractère déjà bien affirmé était désormais assez exécrable. Mais chaque rencontre, aussi brève qu'elle fut, ne faisait que lui faire perdre un peu plus ses moyens. Il eut la chance de passer l'épreuve ultime en affrontant un chevalier d'argent. Orphée de la Lyre fut un adversaire difficile mais il réussit à lui faire plier le genou. Enfin, il fut jugé digne de son rang et estimé par ses pairs. Du moins c'est ce qu'il crut. Car en réalité on oublia très vite son combat quand le même Orphée fut battu nettement plus sèchement par la demoiselle qui hantait ses nuits. Pour ne rien arranger, l'armure dont il venait de gagner le droit d'en être le titulaire lui valut de nombreuses moqueries.

* * *

Ces passages étaient perturbants. Il avait l'impression que ses pensées lui échappaient.

_\- Tu t'es éveillé au cosmos, mais pas assez._  
\- Je suis devenu l'égal d'un des plus puissants chevaliers d'argent !  
_\- Tu as réussi à le toucher, mais tu ne t'es pas sublimé._  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
_\- Ta force et ta rapidité te classaient en effet parmi ceux de l'ordre d'argent. Mais ton cosmos n'était qu'un faible feu de paille, guère plus développé que celui d'un chevalier de bronze._  
\- Je me suis entrainé sans relâche. Sans relâche !  
_\- Tu as entrainé ton corps, pas ton cosmos. Et c'est ce qui t'a fait défaut._  
\- Qu'aurais-je dû faire, alors ?  
_\- Communier._  
\- ... Quoi ?  
_\- Un chevalier ne mérite vraiment son titre que s'il parvient à se sublimer et entrer en résonance avec son armure. Peux-tu dire que tu as su y arriver ?_

La question le prit au dépourvu.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

* * *

Alors que depuis des années on le connaissait sous un surnom moquant sa ferveur religieuse, on commença à l'appeler publiquement "la Crotte". À cause de son armure et surtout par son habitude de se tenir la tête en bas pour se laisser tomber. Sans doute aussi parce qu'il n'était pas spécialement beau. Il en souffrit. Beaucoup. N'était-il pas aussi un des chevaliers d'Athéna, comme les autres ? N'avait-il pas démontré la maîtrise de son cosmos et ses compétences martiales ? Mais cela n'était visiblement pas suffisant. Lui-même devait le reconnaître, à côté de la jeune femme ayant remporté l'armure d'Ophiuchus il faisait tache. Tellement qu'il ne fit pas partie du groupe de dix chevaliers envoyés au Japon punir de vulgaires rebelles à la solde d'une milliardaire usurpatrice. Il les accompagna néanmoins jusqu'à l'aéroport, faisant partie des quelques membres du Sanctuaire à avoir appris à conduire. Tout le long de la route fut donc l'occasion de jeter des coups d'œil discrets dans le rétroviseur pour regarder Shaina.

* * *

Était-il en train de revivre sa vie ? Non, cela n'arrivait que quand on allait mourir. Enfin c'est ce qu'on disait. Actuellement il... mais qu'était-il en train de faire, d'ailleurs ?

_\- Bellérophon et Io t'auraient probablement craint._

Il se sentait fatigué et voulait fermer les yeux, mais il ne lui semblait pas que les siens étaient ouverts.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à inspirer le respect, alors de la crainte...  
_\- Parce que tu étais censé incarner la piqure qui réveille le héros en lui rappelant les réalités. Mais aussi la piqure qui dérange, celle qui punit les orgueilleux. Les deux peuvent correspondre, du reste._  
\- Je suis juste... un chevalier.

* * *

L'attente à l'aéroport fut longue, aussi les membres du Sanctuaire se dégourdirent-ils les jambes ou patientèrent comme ils purent. Il ne cessait de se demander s'il ne pourrait pas tenter de l'aborder. Anxieux, il alla chercher diverses boissons fraîches qu'il décida d'amener à ses collègues. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Shaina, Astérion l'intercepta.

\- Ah, t'as du jus de fruit ?  
\- Hein ? Heu... oui oui, tiens.

Alors qu'il tendait le verre à Astérion, ce dernier lui saisit le poignet et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- N'y pense pas. Elle est en mode tueuse impitoyable.  
\- Quoi ? Je... mais qu'est-ce q...

Astérion se tapota la tête d'un air complice. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il lisait les pensées, à ce qu'on disait. Il se rendit compte de ce que cela impliquait et blêmit.

\- Je... non...  
\- Ça ne me regarde pas. Mais tu vas te faire repérer à force de la reluquer comme ça. Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de voyager avec une emmerdeuse que tu auras mise mal-à-l'aise. Elle est suffisamment à cran comme ça. Si tu pouvais juste attendre qu'on revienne. Et puis bon... devant tout le monde... c'est pas forcément idéal.  
\- ... Ah... Peut-être, oui... Enfin je veux dire non c'est pas ça du tout !

Il regarda le traqueur s'éloigner, interdit, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Shaina qui se tenait adossée à un mur les bras croisés. Les femmes chevaliers appréciaient peu les voyages modernes, surtout en groupe, puisqu'ils leur interdisaient le port du masque. Il leur fallait donc choisir entre leur honneur et la mission qu'on leur avait confié. Shaina et Marine portaient donc pour le moment de grands châles qui leurs masquaient le visage. Selon toute vraisemblance, elles allaient se changer et embarquer à part avec une apparence tout à fait différente qu'aucun de leurs collègues masculins ne sauraient repérer. Il prit brutalement conscience qu'il n'avait sans doute pas intérêt à rester trainer dans les parages dans l'espoir de les apercevoir sans masque. Déçu, il prit congés des autres chevaliers et commença à se diriger vers le parking. Il ne sut pourquoi, ou ne voulut se l'admettre, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte et le poussa à rebrousser discrètement chemin pour espionner ses camarades.

\- Bien joué, Astérion.  
\- Ta gueule, Moses, parle-moins fort !  
\- Ouais, j'ai cru qu'il allait lui faire une déclaration en plein aéroport, ce couillon. Sacré la Crotte...

Alors qu'ils allaient embarquer les chevaliers d'argent commentèrent allègrement en chuchotant la scène qui venait de se dérouler quelques minutes avant, sans remarquer que l'un d'entre eux était revenu à portée d'oreilles. Blessé, il les laissa s'éloigner avant d'en faire de même. Car, de leur côté, leurs collègues féminines étaient déjà parties se changer aux toilettes et en ressortirent méconnaissables. Et il voulait absolument revoir le visage de Shaina. Il ne pensait même à rien d'autre à cette heure, chassant de son esprit les vérités cruelles qu'il avait entendues juste avant. Il s'abandonna dans la contemplation de l'être aimé, entendant leurs voix sans y prêter attention.

\- Hum, ça va ?  
\- Oui pourquoi ?  
\- T'as l'air... pensive.  
\- Toi aussi. On embarque pour tuer ton apprenti. Ça ne te fait rien ?

Marine détourna son regard.

\- Ce sont les ordres. J'imagine que tu brûles de te venger...  
\- Oh que oui ! Cela m'obsède depuis des semaines ! Ce petit asiatique va payer l'humiliation qu'il m'a fait subir !  
\- Tu n'as pensé qu'à ça de toute la journée ?  
\- Bien sûr, à quoi d'autre ?  
\- Tu n'as pas remarqué... ? Non rien.  
\- ... Quoi ?  
\- Rien. T'occupe.

Haussant les épaules, Shaina se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement, suivie par Marine.

* * *

Avec une pointe de tristesse, il prit conscience que même s'il était entré dans le champ de vision de Shaina, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu. Et encore moins remarqué.

_\- Ce n'était pas que cela._  
\- Quoi encore ? Laissez-moi !  
_\- Sais-tu pourquoi un chevalier d'argent d'exception comme elle n'a pas senti ta présence alors que tu l'espionnais ?_  
\- Non ! S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi !  
_\- Parce que tu étais, à ce moment précis, plus en harmonie que jamais avec ta constellation._  
\- Quel rapport ? Qui êtes-vous à la fin ?  
_\- Une des manières d'être en harmonie avec son armure est d'amplifier son cosmos pour qu'il résonne avec le sien. Mais le cosmos ne s'enflamme jamais aussi bien que lorsque les émotions viennent l'attiser et que l'esprit est concentré._  
\- Je ne comprends pas !  
_\- Depuis le début c'est ton amour pour cette femme qui t'a permis d'entrer en osmose avec ton armure. L'armure dont tu es devenu le chevalier a pour fonction d'aider son porteur à surveiller les ennemis d'Athéna, ses rebelles, mais aussi à les punir par surprise. Tu aurais pu devenir un chevalier d'exception, mais seul ton état d'esprit t'a empêché de briller au firmament._

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, il fut convoqué devant le Pope et fut informé que lui ainsi que deux autres chevaliers d'argent étaient chargés de suivre le frère du traitre pour s'assurer qu'il exécute bien sa propre mission. Ils apprirent à cette occasion que les chevaliers d'argent qui les avaient précédés étaient tous morts ou portés disparus à l'exception d'Astérion, encore trop blessé pour revenir. Choqué, il sentit son ventre se nouer et pensa à Shaina. Une colère indicible le prit alors et il conduisit son groupe à l'aéroport sans desserrer les mâchoires.

S'ils pistèrent Aiolia sans problème, s'étonnant même que le chevalier d'or ne les remarque pas, ils furent sidérés lorsqu'ils assistèrent à son intervention dans le jardin de l'hôpital où reposaient les rebelles. La colère qui tordait ses entrailles se changea en stupeur lorsqu'il vit Aiolia frapper Shaina, dont ils ignoraient jusque-là qu'elle s'était momentanément mise à l'abri en attendant de pouvoir éliminer Pégase. La stupeur se changeant en certitude que le Lion avait trahi, comme son frère ainé. Surmontant à grand peine sa colère, il interpella le chevalier d'or qui avait abandonné sa mission et décida de se venger de ce freluquet de bronze à qui Shaina... Il était trop furieux pour accepter que Shaina ressentait de l'amour pour un simple chevalier de bronze qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, ses oreilles l'avaient certainement trompé. Sa colère l'aveugla. Comment aurait-il pu soupçonner que ce vulgaire bronze rebelle puisse revêtir une armure d'or ?

* * *

_\- Les armures ne revêtent que ceux qu'elles jugent dignes de les porter._

La lumière. Il ne se souvenait que de ça. Une intense lumière qui émana du rebelle, puis... rien. Rien ? Il était donc... mort ? Il n'avait rien vu venir ? Un bref éclat de lumière et le voilà plongé dans les ténèbres ? Sans même avoir pu avouer ses sentiments à Shaina !

_\- Je te l'ai dit. Les armures d'Athéna choisissent leurs porteurs, lesquels ne peuvent se sublimer que par leur cosmos. Le cosmos répond aux émotions, en premier lieu l'amour que prône Athéna et non la colère haineuse qui t'avait submergé. Tu aurais pu survivre. Tu aurais même pu affronter ce jeune garçon revêtu d'or car il était inexpérimenté. Mais tu as oublié ce pour quoi tu devais te battre, tu t'es perdu toi-même et tu y as perdu la vie._  
\- Je suis... mort ?  
_\- Ton esprit est sur le point de quitter ton corps. C'est aussi, paradoxalement, le moment où tu es le plus réceptif à ton armure. Tes compagnons aussi doivent être en train de communier avec les leurs, avant de rejoindre le royaume d'Hadès._  
\- Je... vous êtes... tu es mon armure ?  
_\- Il est un peu tard pour le comprendre, jeune Dio. Mais oui. Je suis la Mouche._  
\- J'ai servi le Sanctuaire ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas aidé ?  
_\- Je te l'ai expliqué. Tu n'as pas su faire appel à moi._  
\- Mais ce sont des rebelles !  
_\- Je suis là pour t'aider, pas pour me battre à ta place. Et puis... sens-tu ce cosmos doux et chaleureux ?_  
\- Ce... c'est tellement puissant ! Qui peut donc posséder un tel cosmos ?  
_\- Celle qui a voulu mon existence. Celle à qui tu devais obéissance. Celle qui fait régner la justice._  
\- ... Athéna... Mais elle est censée être...  
_\- Les armures n'ont pas de personnalité et ne se préoccupent pas des mensonges et des tromperies. Mais elle réagissent toujours sans faillir à la présence de leur déesse. Comprends-tu désormais où se trouvaient tes erreurs ?_

Dio ne répondit pas, atterré.

_\- Adieu, jeune Dio. Tu pars vers les Enfers et moi j'attendrais qu'on me répare pour un prochain porteur. Je doute que nous nous recroisions un jour. Puisse l'amour d'Athéna éclairer ton cœur si c'est le cas._

* * *

L'obscurité le saisit. Plus tard, il fut sorti d'un interminable cauchemar quand feu le Pope Shion l'invita, parmi plusieurs chevaliers envoyés au royaume d'Hadès, à simuler une trahison pour mieux aider leur déesse. Comme les autres il accepta. Mais, à l'insu de ses camarades d'outre-tombe, la véritable raison pour laquelle il accepta fut l'espoir de recroiser Shaina afin de pouvoir au moins lui faire part de ses sentiments. Ce fut peine perdue car sitôt ressuscité il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas en Grèce. Hadès les avait envoyés au Japon pour neutraliser les chevaliers de bronze protégeant Athéna. Faute de pouvoir être directement utiles à leur déesse, ils préférèrent mettre à l'épreuve le chevalier d'Andromède. Ils le rudoyèrent mais avaient sous-estimé la puissance de ce dernier. Au moins ils avaient pu instiller en lui un sentiment de danger qui le ferait courir protéger Athéna. Satisfait mais néanmoins très amer, Dio ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois.


End file.
